everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Duchess Swan/cartoon
Duchess Swan debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Duchess sits behind Daring and Blondie at Legacy Day. Like her peers, Duchess dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Duchess is among the students booing at her. TV specials Duchess sits second row at the Legacy Day ceremony. Duchess dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Duchess is among the students booing at her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Duchess Swan dances with Tiny to prove that giants can't dance for Blondie's MirrorCast show. Duchess hangs out in the halls and gets courted by a kid. Duchess meets with Sparrow Hood in the Enchanted Forest to gather proof that Ashlynn Ella is breaking the rules. She records Ashlynn and Hunter on her MirrorPad in the middle of a date and plans to reveal them so that she can take Ashlynn's Happily Ever After. Duchess brings her video to Blondie Lockes so she can report the scandal to everyone, but Ashlynn and Hunter beat her to it. Later, she approaches Ashlynn in the village to mock her. Duchess tries to enlist Sparrow's help in ruining the True Hearts dance, but he refuses. Because Duchess does not know where the dance is, she asks Cedar for information. Duchess reports the secret dance to Headmaster Grimm and leads him to it. Unfortunately for her, Cedar had been given the wrong directions, so Duchess and Headmaster Grimm walk into a decoy location. Furious, the Headmaster gives Duchess detention. Duchess attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Duchess gets interviewed by Blondie and has lunch with Kitty. Duchess hesitantly claps for Apple. Duchess discovers her Lake is poisoned with pollution by the Marsh King. She calls for the help of other students, but most of them aren't keen on helping. Ashlynn and Hunter are the people to turn to, but she takes all the credit after the Lake is saved. Duchess takes a walk in the Enchanted Forest. Duchess has tea with Kitty. Duchess is overly upset over the fact that she cannot be able to properly present her Muse-ic project without singing badly, thus lowering her grade. Humphrey Dumpty eagerly helps her by showing a video of her dancing in front of the Muse-ic class, amazing Professor Piper by how Muse-ic was presented, giving her an A plus. Duchess is happy to repay him, and she does so by helping out other people. TV specials Duchess hangs out in the halls and gets courted by a kid. Duchess meets with Sparrow Hood in the Enchanted Forest to gather proof that Ashlynn Ella is breaking the rules. She records Ashlynn and Hunter on her MirrorPad in the middle of a date and plans to reveal them so that she can take Ashlynn's Happily Ever After. Duchess brings her video to Blondie Lockes so she can report the scandal to everyone, but Ashlynn and Hunter beat her to it. Later, she approaches Ashlynn in the village to mock her. Duchess tries to enlist Sparrow's help in ruining the True Hearts dance, but he refuses. Because Duchess does not know where the dance is, she asks Cedar for information. Duchess reports the secret dance to Headmaster Grimm and leads him to it. Unfortunately for her, Cedar had been given the wrong directions, so Duchess and Headmaster Grimm walk into a decoy location. Furious, the Headmaster gives Duchess detention. She appears at the front of the school by Blondie. She visits Heritage Hall and is caught lying by Cedar. When being interviewed, she is overwhelmed by Raven's choice and thinks it is a turn for the better. She attends the Fitting Ballroom and is cocky towards Briar as to why she's disagreeing with everyone else. Duchess is among the crowd watching Raven sign. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Gallery TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - Royals booing at Raven.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters